


Hot Damn

by TheGirlWhoHeldOn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alley Sex, French Kissing, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoHeldOn/pseuds/TheGirlWhoHeldOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Accidental voyeurism by an outside POV<br/>Ship: Destiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Damn

**Author's Note:**

> The queen of bad titles is back!  
> Anyways, the prompt was accidental voyeurism by an outside POV, the ship is Destiel, an OC is included in this, the prompter was mishabethyname on Tumblr and the original story was posted there. Got it? Good.   
> PS first smut prompt I've gotten I'm so happy

She hadn't meant to catch them. In fact, all she had wanted was to walk to work in peace. But now, she had to find out what the hell that noise was. ~~~~

At first she had been concerned. Moans and gasps coming from the alley in between  _Gretchen's Kitchen_ and the _Dollar Store_  wasn't a normal occurrence. And from what she had watched from big city news, noises from any alley don’t usually lead to anything good. Yet…

What she found was the best thing that happened to her all week.

She had walked over cautiously, her keys in one hand and her phone in the other. She moved on the balls of her feet and pressed her body against the side of the building near her. She remained as quiet and as slow as possible as she leaned forward and peeked around the building’s corner.

And instead of calling 911 or slashing someone with her keys, she blushed.

Of course, it wasn’t a crazy criminal mugging some innocent citizen in that alley. Or a dealer giving drugs to some hopeless addict.

It was two people fucking.

The two men were several feet away from her, barely hidden by the shadows. If you weren’t looking you probably wouldn’t see them. But she was looking, and she did see them, and holy _hell._

They were kissing passionately, their bodies lined up and writhing against each other. Their jeans were around their thighs and their hips were gyrating against each other’s. The brunet one was grasping the blond one’s ass, palming it and squeezing it. The plump flesh bounced and reddened under the tan hand of the dark-haired man. The blonde’s hand was grasping brown hair and was holding the brunet as tightly as he could to him. Clothes were askew and she could swear there was a hickey on the collarbone of the brunet.

They seemed really into it, and if she didn’t know any better they were chasing their orgasms right there in the dirty alley, against a rough brick wall and where anyone could see them.

Hot damn.

She couldn’t help herself. Before she could even think it through she rounded the corner and hid as stealthily as she could into the shadows.

Now that she was closer, she could hear their lips smacking and their jeans rubbing together as they moved.

She could even see their faces properly now. The blond man looked as if he just walked off a fashion shoot, with his gelled hair and pretty face. His eyelashes were long and his freckles adorable. The brunet was even hotter, with his five o’clock shadow and sharp angles. They were both lean and muscular, the brunet even more so. The blond had a slight pudge from what she could tell, and honestly? It was cute and even a little hot. Hairy thighs and damp plaid boxers could be seen escaping from the confines of their dark jeans.

But what mostly caught her eyes was the two cocks that were barely hidden by their bodies. They were frotting, rubbing their dicks together with the brunet’s hand around them both. They thrusted into his fist with pre-come and spit wetting the way. She couldn’t quite tell since they were both moving, but it seemed that the brunet’s cock was long and lean, and the blonde’s was a little shorter and thicker. Both were red and wet.

God _damn._

She clenched her thighs together, her pussy throbbing in her jeans. She shouldn’t…but she was so _hot_ …but she could get in trouble!...but it wasn’t exactly stopping _them_ …oh God she really needed to touch herself.

One hand reached down for her pussy, and the other lifted and slowly cupped her breast. She fondled herself, gently squeezing her boob as she tried to get as much stimulation as she could through two layers of clothes. She even tried to focus as much as she could on her nipple that was slowly hardening under her touch. 

Down below she was kneading her sex, trying to touch as much of it as possible. She used the top of her palm to rub her clit while her fingers played with her clothed pussy lips. The pressure everywhere was enough to make her wet and close to dripping. Her panties became wetter and wetter with every passing minute.

She was then distracted from her own caresses by a moan. It was louder then the rest had been, and more wrecked. She focused her eyes, and was surprised to see that they had stopped kissing. Instead the blonde had his head buried in his partner’s neck, no doubt sucking and kissing the skin there.

Well, he was, before he lifted his head.

The movement startled her, and she almost turned around and hauled ass, but the man’s voice stopped her.

"Shh, Cas! While I love you bein' vocal, I don't want to get caught. We need to catch this ghost; then we can get in trouble and skip town." His voice was deep and rough, sounding like sex manifested. And God what she would give to hear the brunet’s voice too.

But instead of saying anything, he tilted his head before nodding slowly. He didn’t argue.

Cas then leaned forward and captured the blonde’s lips with his own. That thoroughly distracted the blond, and he didn’t say another word about noise levels.

The two got even louder, what with their deep groans and sighs. Their skin even began to make noise as they bumped and thrust against each other.

They no longer seemed to notice anything anymore actually. Their worlds had been shrunk to only include them and their lovemaking.

And of course it had to be lovemaking, because the look that shared (when they finally stopped kissing) had been full of love. No one looked at anyone like that, unless they were lovers. That’s just how it was.

They stared into each other’s eyes, thoroughly fucking into Cas’ fist now. And my oh my how pretty their eyes were. Sea-storm blue and emerald green. Their eyes shone as they looked at each other, despite the lack of light exposure in the alleyway. Hands were roaming now, one of the blonde’s hands rubbing up and down Cas’ chest, while the other grasped at his nape. The brunet seemed quite happy with his hands where they were; one still clenched around the two cocks and one squeezing the blond’s ass.

They were close, and admittedly she was too. She was rubbing almost furiously at her clit now, and she was pinching one of her nipples through the fabric of her blouse and bra. She was too scared to unbutton or unzip anything. Which was fine, because she was going to get off without touching bare skin. Holy shit was she hot.

The three people’s breathing seemed to sync up towards the end. Everyone was gasping, too far gone to care. Thank God, because she was honestly being so loud now that she wouldn’t have been surprised if she had been caught.

But she wasn’t somehow. Maybe it was because of luck or because she was just that good and quiet.

Or maybe it was because the two men had really mind-blowing orgasms that blocked out everything else.

The blond was first, gasping as hot come erupted from his cock. He arched and somehow never looked away from Cas’ face as he came all over their wrinkled t-shirts. The hand that had been grasping the brunet’s nape had moved to grasping his shoulder tightly.

And that seemed to be the last straw for him.

Cas was next to come, his brow furrowed in concentration and his mouth silent as his own semen dirtied them. They both pulsed against each other, their red dicks releasing white sticky release every few seconds. It took them a few moments to stop, and it took even longer for them to calm their breathing.

And at some point, she didn’t know when, she had come too. She assumed it was sometime between Cas’ orgasm and the blonde’s but she couldn’t be certain. All she knew now was that her panties were soaked, her breathing was also hard and pulses in her own pussy were making her tremble.

She basked in their afterglow and her own for a minute or two. She couldn’t help it; that was one hell of an orgasm they all had, and she had to just admire that for a second. She definitely had to admire the fact that not one of them had been caught.

She couldn’t bask for too long though. Because, surprisingly quickly, the two men were righting their t-shirts and wiping come off of each other. And were they…licking each other’s fingers? And then kissing each other all gentle and loving?

Another pulse through her pussy made her whimper.

_Oh shit._

Unlike her gasps from earlier, this whimper could be heard. And it was, if the two men freezing and slowly turning towards her was any indication. Their blue and green eyes met hers and for a second as they all held their breaths.

A moment passed and it was easily the most awkward and embarrassing one she had ever had.

Because of that she did the one thing she always did when she found herself in an embarrassing situation.

She ran.

***

Later that day, she was completely tuckered out. Going to work, dealing with people, arguing with a coworker, her mother calling and being caught masturbating didn’t add up to a great day. Honestly, all she wanted to do was go home and relax. Maybe drink some wine, watch some TV…(maybe even come for the second time that day?)

So she was a little excited as she waited at the bus stop.

She moved her weight from foot to foot, trying to keep herself awake and energized as she waited for her ride. She was so busy looking for the bus that she didn’t notice the black car moving past her. It wasn’t until the car slowed down and she looked into green eyes that she realized.

She froze in spot, wondering what would happen next. So many scenarios passed through her head, and almost every single one of them would lead to bad things.

_Christ…_

She shouldn’t have worried. Because all that the blond did was give her an exaggerated wink while Cas, who was in the passenger seat next to him, gave a small smile. And then they drove away into the sunset.

(And if she got off that night to one of the _very good_ ways that that night could have ended, oh well. They were too hot to resist)


End file.
